The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 7
Text CAHPTOR 7: DA ENEMIZ edowerd an i den got to hour historee clazz. mr. chocoluv aslo tawt dis clazz so i wuz gunna reely enjoi it. edowierd an me sate down to da right of jacub blake and his brotha samiel blake. da blake family wuz a veryy big famly dat wuz maed up entiorlee fo wherwoulvz. we sate 2 da right of dem. "hi dere moon. how r u doin today" samiel aksed me. samiel was a rally big guy hu nevar whor a shirt 2 scool, alwayz displyaing his abes. if onlee edawird had abed 2. enywayz he wuyz a very tal man. I ushulee rally h8 furiez but i culd maek an ekseptshin dis tyme. samiel had a dark peech feca fo a emo boi wit str8 blaeck hare wit purpul streekz in it. he hade so much lipstiock dat i saw it dripp down hiz faece beyoutifully. and he wuz werign briught yelo lipstuick. he hda a supa hawt jawlein going on. he wuz aslo a foury tho an i dunt hang out wit dat shit so it wuz a big proible m. sameil liokd so fukcin sexay in his dezinor petns but not short cuz remeebr he dusnt were shoirtz 2 socol. hes abes were sooooooo judah danm fcuking sex tho. if it wuznt in publki an edoweird wuznt hear i wuld hav statred 2 mastorbeet fuoriusly. but i cant do dat cuz im a gurl so wtf u tinking reador. den mr. chocoluv stated his leckchur. "...rusha wil den leev de war. 1 factr is dat becuz of da losez pepul r demorelizd. pepul cant c wat dey wil gain frum dis. starvashin and laeck of materiol necsitees endd up pezentrizig pepul. de idividule rushin soljur culd fight vere wel in rusha, but de tope rankigg enerals and pole-itikole leedorship oltimitle wuz fail. dis puts de blam on nikolaz da 2 the zaarr of rusha, nd his wief alexsdra. (shees natzee by biorh, and wehn tinsg dunt go wel they assume she's a spy). dey go throo a whorebull weeknes in der fahmilee. da sun of nikolaz is a hepophiliac. datz sum1 hu wantz 2 do i with a hipo kidz.." mr chocoluvs leckchur went on but al i wated 2 do wuz waetch samiel shaft his musuols 4 me. enywayz den class wuz ovar but edoweird had 2 go 2 gim but i didnt so i decideded 2 taek a walk in da wouds behidn da scool. back in da back of da wuds i decidedd 2 wakl were i fiorst met jakub an hiz paeck of furrieds. i fund a cleering an den i went 2 it. inside dere i got loenlee fast. sudenlee all fo da leevs fell frum da treez. den three vampiors ended up cuming owt of no were. da first vampoir was a realy tall 1. she had a blacjk lethor shirt dat hade huuuuuuuuuuuuge cleevige and her teene littol jeen scirt wuz so smal dat u culd see her vajayjay. she had lotz fo emo maekup on an she aslo hade complotely browen teth. 2 da rioght of her wuz a rally tall man hu had a leethor bikor jaket on an had leethor blac jeenz. he had a evol gotee an a lotz fo blak hare. den dere wuz also a gai 2 da rioght of him. i luked at dem all angrilee. "WHA TDA FIUCK R U FUICKORZ LOOKING AT U MOTHAFUCKIERS!?!?!?!" i asdek. "biotch plez wull fuck u up" sed da guy on da righjt. "no u wont, c how iz dat 4 punchuashin brign it on!!!!!!" i screamd. i fuond a rock on da grund and pikced it up an den throo it at da guy on da rioght. it hit him. i wuz happy. he ded at den. i new becuz his blud wuz liek a fownten, spewwing, all ovar da place. "u fokerz do u all wanna dead 2" i aksed dem. dey didnt want 2 dye. i pikked up anothor rock and treatend dem. "u all wanna dye 2!?!?!?!?!" i scraemed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" dey sccreamed as dey ran. i new i had 2 get bak 2 edoweird an tell him wat hapeened. i ran az fast az i culd, huryeing. AN: FRUM NOE ON IM GUNNA POST ALL STUPID INBOX MESSAGEAS IN DA STOREE AT DA BOTTOM U JERKZZZZZZZ TAKE DAT!!!!!!! by krazeekook Im not saying you don't have rights to the internet, im saying that you should use correct English, grammar and real words... Trolling is something you put up on purpose (a REAL bad story- no grammar, spelling etc. - like yours)just to get bad reviews and flames. Im not saying a few mistakes is wrong- check my stories i have quite a few- but yours is just unreadable. do us all a favour and take it down... u foukor sotp flaming my storee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Characters Notes Chapter 7